Adventure Book!
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Everyone's favorite childhood memory now available in the Scott Pilgrim universe! A story completely made for fun and no real premise behind it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere.

**This is a work of fiction, any similarity or likeness to any events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

A/N: Here's a fun story for everyone to enjoy. I always love the 'chose your adventure' books when I was younger so I figure I can incorporate a small part of it here in the Scott Pilgrim universe. Kinda fits if you ask me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Voice4TheMute " "…<span>_

_ A. __Presents__  
><em>_ B. __Writes  
><em>_ C.__ Showcases__  
><em>_ D. __Once again, wastes your valuable time with_

_Adventure Books 031: " _ "_

_ A) Scott's simple date_

_B) Scott's not-so-simple date_

_C) Scott's awkward, but memorable date_

_D) Scott's terrible and uneventful date_

It was a _ day in Toronto, Canada and Scott Pilgrim just woke up from his 10 hour slumber.

A) Sunny  
>B) Rainy<br>C) Stupid  
>D) Hellish<p>

"Urg…what time is it?" Scott grumbled as he got up from _ and looked at the time.

A) his bed  
>B) the floor<br>C) the kitchen counter  
>D) the body he had a one night stand with<p>

"Holy crap! I'm going to be late!" Scott said as he frantically got changed, brushed his teeth, and quickly left the apartment. Today was a special day. He had promise someone that he'll meet them today and have a date. As he approached the meeting location, _, he saw her.

A) Second Cup  
>B) Honest Ed's<br>C) Sneaky Dee's  
>D) the gates of hell<p>

"About time Pilgrim. Here I thought you completely forgot about our little 'date'." _ said as she had her arms crossed, looking like she was waiting there for a long time.

A) Ramona  
>B) Kim<br>C) Knives  
>D) Julie<br>E) Envy  
>F) Stacy<br>G) Wallace (**A/N: if you picked this option, then you gotta replace all her/she with him/he  
>respectively)<strong>  
>H) Stephen Stills (<strong>AN: same deal, but you must also add 'Stills' everytime as well =P**

"N-no way! I totally remembered! I just overslept because…" Scott said as I scratched his head nervously. "…._!"

A) I was trying to figure out where I should take you for our date  
>B) I was too busy trying to beat Bomberman 64. No death run<br>C) I was trying to learn the bass tabs for my favorite game  
>D) I was imagining you naked as I went to pick up a prostitute<p>

"Typical Scott. Always thinking what's best." She said as she extended her hand towards him. He graciously accepted it as they started to head to their destination. "So where exactly are you taking me, anyways?"

"_" Scott said to her.

A) I figure we can go to the zoo. Maybe look at some animals, watch some shows, and get some  
>ice cream."<br>B) Maybe we can go see a movie. I heard there some good flicks that are showing right now.  
>Share a tub of pop corn, a soda, maybe a hot dog."<br>C) I kinda figured you just wanted to walk around…see downtown Toronto, window shop for a bit.  
>D) I was going to bring you back to my place. Who needs the outside world when we can just go<br>back to my place, take off our clothes, and just spend the entire day just fooling around. Don't  
>mind the hooker though…she doesn't play nice.<p>

"Scott, I thought you were on a budget. Doesn't that seem expensive?" She asked as Scott sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He said as he thought for a minute. "How about we just go to the park."

"That actually sounds nice." She said as she _.

A) wrapped her arms around his arm  
>B) wrapped her arms around his waist<br>C) laced her fingers with his  
>D) swatted his crotch<p>

They made it to the park and found two open seats at the swing set. "Come on Scott! Let's get those seats before someone else does!" She said as she rush over and got herself a seat. Scott _.

A) also hurried over and got a seat right next to her  
>B) strutted over with no fear of someone taking the seat.<br>C) did a double backflip to a summersault right into the seat…LIKE A BOSS  
>D) hurried to the seat but a kid claims it before him. Knowing that this will definitely hurt his game,<br>he _

a) asked the kid nicely to leave  
>b) yelled at the kid until he cried and ran away<br>c) spoke in a demonic voice until the kid's soul was shattered  
>d) picked up the kid and drop kicked him so hard he turned into kid giblets….LIKE A BOSS<p>

"This bring back memories…" She said as they began to swing slowly back and forth. "Do you remember Scott? The last time we were here?"

"How can I forget…this is where_"

A) we watched the sunrise and said that we love each other  
>B) we sat in these swings and at ice cream, holding each other's hands<br>C) we saw that one kid build a sandcastle and we both got up so we can kick in his work of art  
>D) we realize how childish we were and started doing some 'adult' things in that tube slide over<br>there

"Haha…yeah. I'm glad you remembered that." She said as she leaned over and _.

A) kissed him on the cheek  
>B) ruffled his hair<br>C) bit into his cheek until it bled  
>D) clamped down on his ear and pulled back, ripping his ear right off his head.<p>

"Thanks for that." Scott said with a smile. He wasn't sure how much time has pass, but before either of them knew it, the sun was setting. "Oh wow…time really few by huh?"

"Yeah…so what do you want to do now?" She asked, tilting her head towards Scott.

"_"

A) we can go get some ice cream  
>B) we can continue to swing here if you want<br>C) there's a nice tree we can climb and watch the sunset  
>D) I think I see that kid again…<p>

"That sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that Scott."<p>

"No problem. I mean…I guess we were having so much fun that we lost track of time." Scott said as they made it back to his place. The sun already set and Scott and his date were standing outside of his door. He didn't want her to walk home alone and since his place was closer, he invited her to stay over.

"So can I come in?"

"_"

A) Of course. My home is your home  
>B) Sure thing, but it's very messy in there<br>C) Um…no. I changed my mind. Go home. And watch out for one-eye Fred. He gets a little 'handsy'  
>this time of day.<br>D) Sure, just let me make sure the hooker left the house first

"Thanks Scott. I promise you that you won't regret this decision…" She seductively said as she walked through the front door. He followed right behind her and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Ending 1: Scott and [insert name here] have a fun night, get married a few years down, and have 2.5 children. They live happily ever after.<p>

Ending 2: Scott and [insert name here] have a fun night but break up a few years later, but every now and then they meet up and laugh about the whole experience

Ending 3: Scott and [insert name here] had a terrible night, had a big fight, broke up the next day, and he's been drowning his sorrows with his best friends Jose, the Captain, and Jack.

Ending 4: It was all a dream and in reality, Scott has been living in the streets where he's been dumpster diving for food and begging for money. He has resorted to selling his body and praising Satan for the day that the world is purged by unholy fire. He has a dog name Skipper though.

* * *

><p>Well, that took an hour to write. No real premise here other than just pure fun. Now, one more choice, and choose wisely:<p>

A) Review! (you're awesome if you do)  
>B) Review and add this story as your favorites (woo!)<br>C) Review, add this story as your favorites, and add me as your favorite author (my personal  
>fave)<br>D) Close this window or hit the back button (there is a special place in hell for you…jk!)

"_!"

A) Until Next Time…  
>B) Until Next Time…<br>C) Until Next Time…  
>D) Until Next Time…<p> 


End file.
